Immortality
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, and sequel to Pregnancy! Theme 139. Immortality: "'Perseus Jackson, you better not die on me'" Rated T for character death.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Theme 139: Immortality**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Perseus Jackson, you better not die on me!"

I was by his side, full-out bawling as Percy was bleeding out in front of me. He couldn't die. He didn't even get to see his daughter! All because of some stupid camper letting in those stupid monsters!

Hold on, let's back up. I'll explain what happened fully.

* * *

It was a beautiful July afternoon. Percy and I were twenty-six, but we still went to camp. Especially since I was to be giving birth sometime in July. At least, that's what Apollo said.

Percy wanted our kid to be born at Camp, so I agreed. It's where so many good _and_ bad memories were created. It was a place that every demigod who knows that they are a demigod loves. Poseidon, Sally, my father, my mother, and of course Aphrodite completely agreed.

I wasn't allowed to do any physical activity because of the baby, but I was able to teach classes like Ancient Greek and a bit of Arts and Crafts. I was teaching the Apollo cabin some Greek, nad everyone was completely bored with my lecture when I felt something warm run down my leg.

I gasped and was suddenly thankful that the Apollo cabin was there. Then the contractions started.

I screamed, which definitely got the Apollo cabin's attention. I was clutching my (rather large) stomach, so they knew what was going on.

It was all a blur of activity then. I couldn't really remember it, but I did remember that I was put into a wheel chair and wheeled out of the room to the Apollo cabin. I only focused on the pain.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" That would be Percy right there. I saw him slammed the door open and rush to my side. I would have found it sweet if my child wasn't making me go through so much pain.

He was there by my side, soothing me as I gave birth. Finally, I heard crying, and I relaxed.

"Congratulations," Will said. "It's a girl."

I giggled, thinking about the future that I will share with Percy and my child.

"What do you want to name her?" I heard Percy whisper into my ear. I sat there, thinking, and then I said, "Sophia Sally Jackson."

His eyes widened. I gave him my explanation for the name. "Sophia means wisdom, and I wanted Sally to have her middle name because she was there through thick and thin. With both of us."

Percy's eyes began to fill with tears, which made mine fill with tears also. He whispered, "I love you." He kissed me gently.

Sadly, the moment was ruined by some screaming, then a kid with a huge gash was carried into the infirmary. He was babbling, and the Apollo kids tuned him out. Percy and I tuned in to what he had to say.

"...And all of a sudden, this HUGE pack of hellhounds ran through and one of them nicked me with a claw. There were a lot of hellhounds, and the campers were fighting, andtherewasalotofblood..."

I tuned him out when his words began to jumble up. I began to think. If what the boy said was right then some camper must have summoned them inside the camp. Or maybe the kid was over-exaggerating, although that theory was disproved when the infirmary began to have a flow of patients.

The tender moment dissolved, leaving a tense atmosphere behind. The Apollo cabin worked quietly and diligently on both Sophia and the flow of patients.

I observed all of this, and then I saw Leo barge into the room. He zeroed in on both me and Percy, and he said, "They need you out there."

That's all that took me to try to get up. Percy immediately pushed me down, and he said, "You just gave birth. You are in no shape to fight."

"Wait, she gave birth?!" Leo interrupted. "Congrats!"

"Thanks, Leo," I said while forcing a smile. I then turned to Percy, who was getting up from his seat. "Be careful out there, okay?"

He smiled and said, "Aren't I always?"

He started walking when I scoffed and said, "Yeah sure, I have complete trust in your abilities." I softened up and dropped the sarcasm. "Come back in one piece and alive."

Percy nodded and left.

I sat there and waited as screams filled both inside and outside the infirmary. I was usually accustomed to the noise, but I was scared this time. I just had a baby, and I saw her before Percy. He should be here, looking lovingly at our daughter rather than fighting outside.

Then there was silence. No noise was made inside of the infirmary. I tore my eyes away from Sophia to see what made everyone silent, and I wish I hadn't.

Percy was being carried on a stretcher. He looked so mangled. His body was decorated with blood that gushed freely out of them. I think I even saw a bone or two sticking out.

Nobody objected to me rushing out of my bed to see Percy when I should be resting. The Apollo kids didn't tell me to move when I grabbed Percy's hand while cradling Sophia with my other hand. They just worked around me.

Then, I heard the most horrifying thing ever said. "His pulse is weakening!"

Well, you know what happened next.

I was screaming at Percy to stay awake while Sophia started to scream and cry along with me. I then heard Will say, "I lost his pulse!"

They were working a bit more frantically now, but I knew that Percy was gone. _'At least he died in battle. He'll go to Elysium,' _I thought. I was in complete panic mode, so my ADHD was definitely acting up.

I closed my eyes because I suddenly felt the urge to do so. Suddenly, I could see a blinding, white light from underneath my eyelids.

* * *

I seemed to be floating in the air, and I thought that I was a ghost or something. I didn't dwell on it because I saw the light, although much brighter, shine from Percy, my supposed corpse, and Sophia. It gathered and grew until it completely enveloped our bodies. Then the light basically exploded from us. I unwillingly transported outside of the infirmary to see that the Camp was almost destroyed from the attack. Then the white light came again from the infirmary and passed harmlessly throughout the Camp. Well, it was somewhat harmless. The light fixed everything back to normal. It fixed the destroyed cabins (thank the gods, I worked too hard on them for them to be broken), the injured campers, which was basically the entire camp, that didn't make it to the infirmary were healed, and the hellhounds disappeared. It was as if nothing had happened.

The light then disappeared, and the aerial view faded away.

* * *

"-nabeth! ANNABETH!"

I opened my eyes to see Will hovering above me. He wasn't relieved that I was awake. If I had to guess, he looked only slightly less worried.

"What's wrong, Will?" I immediately asked. He wordlessly just handed me a mirror. I took it, looked at my reflection, and screamed.

I reverted back to my sixteen year old self. I de-aged ten years. Sure, this was a good year for me (*cough* dating Percy *cough*), but I'm still scared as to _why_ I changed.

On impulse, I looked a Percy. He was sixteen also, but the biggest shocker was that he was completely healed. Not even a slight scratch. I only knew that it was actually real was that I was cradling Sophia in my arm and that Percy had a lot more scars covering him.

He stirred, and said, "What am I doing here?" He then remembered his injuries and checked himself for his injuries. He then said, "How much nectar and ambrosia did you use on me?!"

I wordlessly handed him the mirror. Surprisingly, he only just asked another question. "Why am I sixteen again?"

"I can provide the answer to that!" Aphrodite suddenly burst into the room. Everybody kneeled in her presence, but she completely disregarded them. She strode to where we were and said, "Your love was so strong that you guys jumped the final hurdle. Your love avoided death."

Percy just looked at her with a dumb and confused look on his face. I, of course, understood what she meant. "We're immortal?"

"Yep~!" she said cheerfully. "Along with Sophia, who is adorable by the way."

I glanced down at the baby in my arms. Percy also glanced down, and looked lovingly at her. I smiled, finally feeling the full joy that this was _my family_. And nothing was going to tear us apart. Not even death, according to Aphrodite.

**This one's for you, Savannah Silverstone! I'm sorry if it was a long wait.**

**This is a sequel to Pregnancy. And I'm sorry, I'm no good at angst unless if there is a happy ending. And even then, I'm terrible.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
